


Mango Berry Kisses

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and my first ever drabble yay, that's basically all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt from OTPprompts on tumblr:</p>
<p>Person A absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm person B uses, but thinks they’re too manly/tomboy-ish to wear it themselves so they keep sneaking kisses all day (bonus if B later catches A trying it on themself in secret).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mango Berry Kisses

Courfeyrac watched as Jehan applied another coat of lip gloss in the mirror, carefully lining his lips and wiping away any that got on his skin.

 

Upon turning, Courfeyrac stole a quick kiss. Again.

 

"Courf," Jehan giggled. "This is the third time I've re-applied it! When are you going to stop?"

 

"I won't," he admitted. "I like how it tastes."

 

"Then why don't you wear it yourself?"

 

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrow. "Me? It's glossy. I am _much_ too manly for that."

 

"Oh, _much_ too manly," Jehan mocked, rolling his eyes.

 

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes in return and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my first ever drabble. I'm not sure how to feel about this. I'm going to try to do more.


End file.
